i_ns_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacob
Jacob is a contestant from I & N's Survivor: Brazil and I & N's Survivor: All Stars. I & N's Survivor: Brazil Challenges Survivor Smorgasbord (won) Survivor Spamming Challenge (won) Survivor Puzzle Challenge (lost) Survivor Trivia Challenge (lost) Survivor Betting Challenge (won) Hide N Seek (won) Who the Hell is ___? (lost) The Endurance Challenge (lost) Majority Rules (lost) Contestant Gameplay Jacob was a good team player for the Tupis tribe pre-merge. He managed to help his tribe to some degree in the challenges and ended up in the majority alliance which kept him safe the two times Tupis visited tribal. Once the merge hit, Jacob decided that he was tired of following orders and broke off from the Tupis alliance to form his own with the Arawaks Boys. Unfortunately, Peter's inability to vote prevented him from ousting his target, Devin, whom he believed had an idol. (Little did he know that he was right). Once Pika was eliminated, the other Tupis members ousted him when they believed that he was the one whom flipped post-merge. He was voted off in a 5-1-1-1 vote making him the fourth jury member. Jacob's attempted flip won him the Villain of the Season award. Voting History I & N's Survivor: All Stars Challenges Survivor Smorgasbord (lost) Survivor Golf (won) Absolute Zero Spamming (lost) Popular Culture Trivia (lost) Puzzle Race (lost) Tribal Endurance (won) Whose in Charge Here? (lost) All Mighty Sumo Push! (won) Flag Making Challenge (lost) Math is King (lost) Contestant Gameplay Jacob G. was the first ever Villain of the Season in I & N's Survivor history, and was brought onto the cast because of that fact alone. In the draft, Jacob G. was originally undrafted, but was placed on Team Nasty when Mikey dropped out before the game began. This placed him by default onto Team Nasty where they lost three of the first four challenges, but Jacob G. found himself in majority thanks to his strong friendship with Pika. After the swap Jacob G. was one of two players swapped over to Otok along with Kyle. Being automatically in minority, Jacob G. threw himself on the mercy of the majority and was spared when he followed Devin's instructions on who to vote. Because of this loyalty he was spared again as the tribe voted out Kyle instead of him in the last pre-merge tribal they attended. At the merge, Jacob G. received an idol since he and his duo partner Brandon made it to the merge together. At the first vote, Jacob G. started playing both sides and ultimately sided with his old Fuerza mates as they blindsided Otok's leader Kolby from the game. At the next vote, Jacob G.'s dealings were discovered and his friends stabbed him in the back for it and also to rid the game of an idol. Jacob G. was blindsided in a 7-1-1 vote on Day 17 making him the 3rd Jury Member and he left with his idol still in his back pocket. Jacob G. casted his vote for Josh to win the game as he was still sore at Pika for turning on their friendship and he respected Josh's game more. Voting History Jacob Category:Returning Players Category:Season 5 Contestants